


E-LIAS

by FlyingRotten, starkaryen



Series: Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive Prompts and Challenges [15]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal (TV), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: #ForBothOfUs, Also; Gabby, Collaboration, Gen, Inspired by Art, Loneliness, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, References to Depression, WALL-E (2008) References, Wall-E (2008) AU, she needed her own tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingRotten/pseuds/FlyingRotten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkaryen/pseuds/starkaryen
Summary: In the future, Elias is the only person living on Earth, and all he has known is the lifeless wasteland the world is now. Even though he hasn't abandoned hope, it doesn't look like human beings will return any time soon... But maybe one human being could return, after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since @FlyingRotten posted [this](http://camilleflyingrotten.tumblr.com/post/159942432636/i-did-a-crossover-between-my-otp-and-my-fav) Basic Chickens art, I (@starkaryen) fell in love, and we started discussing headcanons and ideas in the thread (on twitter). Not long ago, we started talking about it again in the hopes that we could collaborate, and this is the result.  
> The event [#ForBothOfUs](http://hannibalcreative.tumblr.com/post/163376039684/announcing-the-hannibal-cre-ate-ive-collab) was the perfect moment to start posting it, so here it is!
> 
> Thank you SO much to @Llewcie for betaing this and always making my writing readable<33
> 
> ETA. siliconworldnet drew [this super cute art](https://twitter.com/siliconworldnet/status/893598114581557249) of Adam *___*

The metal door squeaked as Elias pulled it up. He had to nudge it with his shoulder when it got stuck about halfway through, as it always did when he opened it manually. He didn’t let that or the pain of the nudge against the metal bring him down, though, because he was in a good mood today. And no door was going to ruin that.

Once he finally got the gate open, he walked out onto the footbridge and took a deep breath. The ever-present rotten smell was there, but weaker than other days. And the sun was shining brightly in the sky, but the brown clouds were thick this morning, so Elias might not even need to wear his goggles today.

In that moment, he heard a cluck behind him, and he turned in time to see his chicken and friend coming out of the facility.

“Hey Gabby, look at this!” Elias said, describing a circle with his hands. “Today is going to be a good day! And the sun isn’t too bright, so you can come with me on today’s mission!”

The animal simply blinked her uneven eyes and tilted her head, making her crest waggle on top of her head. It was probably the ugliest chicken that had ever existed, but it was the only one that had survived from all the ones that had been preserved in vitro, prepared for him in the lab downstairs. All his previous brothers had had different animals as companions, and Elias was really happy for his, since Gabby also gave him eggs to eat from time to time.

Elias shrugged at his voiceless companion and went inside again. On the wall there was a giant white board divided in squares. More than half had been crossed, so Elias looked for the first empty one; he took the marker and wrote down the letter and number on the back of his hand.

“Okay! We’re going to quadrant A304, Gabby. Come on!”

The chicken clucked again, and Elias smiled. He prepared everything he would need: his goggles just in case, which he put around his head as he always did when he wasn’t using them; his jacket; his protective gloves; and his bag of tools, which he put inside the LIFINDER, the solar car. Lastly, he took Gabby, the chicken pecking on his t-shirt’s sleeve as Elias carried her to the passenger’s seat.

“Alright, ready to begin a new day?” he asked the chicken as he got in the LIFINDER and started it.

The machine creaked a bit, but after two tries it started up, and Elias smiled from ear to ear, stepping on the gas pedal and starting to go down the hill.

The Thanatos IV research facility was up a hill that Elias imagined had once been a green mountain. Now it was covered in sand, as everything else as far as his eye could see.

When Elias had woken up in there years and years ago, inside his capsule, he had been very confused. He had been only a teenager then, around eighteen or nineteen, and as soon as he had walked out of the hibernation capsule, a video started playing in a projector in front of him. The man on the video started explaining the situation to him: even though he probably didn’t remember anything now, he was a volunteer in the _Thanatos RE-Life Project_ , and this was his ‘ _time to shine_ ’, as the lively guy said. Humankind was living in a spaceship where they remained safe, since Earth had become a _little_ bit difficult to live on. That, as Elias had discovered later on, had been a bit of a misunderstanding, since Earth had become more than a little difficult to inhabit. But now, it was _his_ mission to change that. Whoever was watching that video, and the rest of people who had volunteered alongside him.

“It is in _your_ hands now, E-lias!”

The man winked at him and the projector turned off. In that moment, he saw for the first time the dirty, ragged, yellow jacket hanging on the opposite wall. He walked there and took it, and when he read the letters embroidered in the chest, he smiled and puffed out his chest. The video had said it was in his hands. He was Elias, and _he_ would find life signs on earth.

On the next days, he would discover that he had not been the first to try, _at all_. The empty capsules that had been around him when he had woken up had belonged to the other people the video had talked about, and they had all woken up before him. Other people who had lived in the place where he was living now, and that had done the things he started doing daily. People that, he would find out, had not been very successful on finding any sign that life on earth could thrive once again. The videos that his _brothers_ , as he had started calling them in his mind, had recorded of themselves reporting about their mission had started enthusiastic and hopeful. The first woman to wake up recorded almost every day of work, even if most of them had been as unsuccessful as the day before. When she got older and the next _brother_ woke up, she was relieved from her mission, and spent her last years conducting other experiments in the lab downstairs. The next brothers recorded only a few of their days, summarizing their activities and experiments. When Elias reached the logs of the twelfth brother, he had to start taking long, _long_ breaks between the videos, since they became more and more pessimistic and darker. By the time he reached the last video of the brother that had lived there before him, he was afraid of what he would see, and with reason. The man only recorded himself four times. The first three, he talked about the few missions he went on outside, only to come back fruitless and desperate. On the last one, it seemed like years had passed. He seemed old and exhausted when he sat on the chair in front of the camera and gave out a long sigh.

“It’s… all pointless, it’s all a lie… I don’t know if this will ever reach anyone… especially the ASSHOLES UP THERE!” he said, looking at the roof. “ _Hah_ … they really played us, didn’t they? I wonder if they even remember that we’re down here. I wonder _when_ , exactly, did they forget, or if they never… Ah, who cares anymore. There’s only one of us left. The last E-lias…” the man sighed and looked directly into the lens after a pause. “If you’re seeing this, kid… I’m sorry. I can’t keep waiting for you to wake up, I just can’t. There is… no point. Goodbye, and good luck.”

The video kept rolling as the man stood up and pressed the button for the gates and windows to open automatically. The alarm that indicated that it was not safe to do so started blaring on the facility, and Elias tensed out of habit, even if he knew there wasn’t a sandstorm in that moment, only in the video. But the man ignored the alarm, the sand coming into the room as soon as the double doors opened. And wearing nothing more than a white undershirt and his pants, the man started walking outside. ‘ _Automatic security procedure activated. The gates will close in five seconds._ ’ The alarm kept ringing, and finally the gates closed again… with the last of his brothers outside.

Elias had spent a day in bed after watching that, curled up and holding his knees against his chest. The words of his brothers resonated in his mind, and he cried himself to sleep that day. The next morning, though, he decided that was it. He _was_ Elias, and he would make a change. And so, starting that day, he devoted himself to his mission: investigate quadrant after quadrant in search for signs of life in whatever form possible.

A bump on the road made Elias return to the present, and he blinked, realizing he was already getting close to the nearest city from his home, and the quadrant he would be investigating today.

As soon as he arrived and found a good spot to stop between two streets, he parked the car and went out. He put on his jacket first; even though it was too hot, he had to protect himself from the sun and the sand. Then, he put the backpack with his tools on his shoulders after taking the flashlight and hanging it on his belt. Finally, he put Gabby on the ground, the chicken pecking at the sand as soon as her feet touched it.

“Stop it, it’s not food,” Elias said, and the chicken looked up and tilted her head.

He began today’s mission: he started walking across the empty streets, looking for a way to get into the old buildings. Since most of them were almost completely buried into the ground, he always had to look for windows or broken parts in the walls. As soon as he found the first, he ran towards it and took his pick and small shovel. He dug out a bit of sand from the window to be able to fit better, and once he finished, he took the flashlight and put the other tools on his belt.

“Okay Gabby, wait here while I look inside.”

Elias crawled into the building, and once inside, he turned on the flashlight and started searching. The building in which he had walked in looked like an old place for work, an office. In the facility, they had videos explaining many things of how the world used to work. Elias sometimes watched the videos of how people did things, how simple it was to go someplace and eat, how every person had a device that connected them with any person they wanted in the entire world… Elias had tried to imagine many times what that would be like, how it would feel to be able to talk to any of the many friends he would’ve had in just a second, but the thought always made his stomach feel funny in a bad way, so he always tried to avoid it.

Once he finished in that building, finding nothing but old and broken things like desks and chairs, he went to the next building, Gabby having waited outside as he told her to. The second building was better: he didn’t find any sign of life, but he found a lighter that didn’t work, and two new photographs; one of them showed a family, around ten people posing for the camera with big smiles, and the other was a man, winking and holding his forefinger and middle finger up in a sign that Elias didn’t know exactly what it meant. He carefully put them on one of his pockets, and thought of the moment he would be able to add them to his collection of people’s pictures.

After searching four more buildings, he was walking across the border of one of the buildings when a screen he walked past suddenly came to life. Elias jumped a little, but then cleared his throat; it hadn’t scared him _at all_ , this had happened to him so many times, so he was completely expecting the video. Those screens and some of the ads that were on the city were solar powered, so they were still working. Nothing to be afraid of.

A familiar face appeared on the screen, and Elias smiled a little. It was the same guy who had welcomed him into his life, and the same guy from the video tutorials he watched at home.

“ _Has your home become too dirty and hot to live in? Don’t worry, because we’ve got the solution! The AXIOM, the mother ship of Thanatos’ Fleet will keep you safe only as a mother would! Forget all your worldly problems and take a little vacation while we clean up the mess and restore Earth. When you return, it’ll be as good as new!_ ”

Once again, as the screen showed the images of the AXIOM, he sighed and wondered how it would be living up there. In that spacious, clean and cool place, with so many people to live with… He saw the couples walking alongside the pool, taking children on their laps as they saw a movie in a huge room with many people, all of them happy…

Elias blinked his tears back, and he sniffled as he rubbed the back of his hand on his nose. He turned away from the screen to look at the horizon, visible between two buildings, and felt the familiar pang of pain in his chest. This was his world: brown, covered in sand, destroyed and lifeless… except for him.

In that moment, Gabby clucked behind him, and he smiled a little as he looked at the chicken through his unshed tears.

“You’re right, Gabby. I also have you…” he said, and sighed.

Elias’ watch started beeping on his wrist, and he looked at it. It was already five in the afternoon, which meant it was time to go home. He put his pick on his belt, grabbed Gabby and walked back to the LIFINDER.

As he drove back, he searched in one of the compartments until he found what he was looking for: one of his favorite CDs. When ‘ _What a wonderful world’_ started playing in the cabin of the car, Elias smiled widely, his moustache tickling on his nose –probably a sign that he should trim it- and hummed the melody.

When he arrived home, he turned off the car, put Gabby outside and took the backpack, and he began his evening routine: he exposed the solar panels of the car, left the tools and his new discoveries inside the facility, crossed out the quadrant he had visited, put the camera for the log and his dinner in different pockets of his jacket, grabbed Gabby and went outside again. He climbed the stairs on the side of the building, and once up there, he also unfolded the solar panels of the house. He always had enough electricity to power the house at least for a couple of weeks, but he charged it every day just in case. Who knew when there could be a sandstorm that left him confined inside for a couple of days…

He finally sat down with his feet hanging off the platform and took out his energy bar and the small bottle of water that was collected from the few times it rained and was purified in the laboratory downstairs. But as he was peeling the bar’s wrap, Gabby pecked at his sleeve, and he turned with a frown. As soon as he looked at the animal, he understood.

“I’m so sorry, Gabby. I don’t know where my mind is today…” he said, taking a handful of grain from one of the pockets of his jacket and leaving it beside him for her.

The chicken was still staring at his energy bar, so Elias sighed and lowered it to her. Gabby pecked it twice before Elias moved it away so the animal wouldn’t eat all of it.

And so, they had dinner together, watching the horizon. The sky was covered today behind a brown curtain, but Elias could still see the shape of the sun setting slowly. On the good days, like today, he could see the silhouette of the skyscrapers in the horizon, and on the _very_ good days, he sometimes saw a bit of blue of the sky. On those days, the sun would shine way more brightly than today, and he had to wear his goggles even as the sun was setting. On the bad days, though, there would be sand in the air and wind at all times, anticipating the sandstorms. He couldn’t work on those days, and the only times he had ventured out, it was almost unbearable: the sand hitting his skin, the sun burning too hot even if he couldn’t see the sky…

Elias sighed after his last bite of the energy bar, and he looked up to see the sky turning darker and purple.

“Do you ever wonder what they will be doing up there…?” Elias whispered, and the chicken clucked. “Yeah, yeah, I know we talk about this many times, but… I wonder how the people there will be. I mean, it would be good to know for when we finally find any plant or animal - that wasn’t born in a lab like you- and can tell them to return!”

He looked at Gabby, and the chicken was sitting down, turning his skinny and almost bald neck to him when Elias cleared his throat.

“I mean, not that I need any tips on how to talk to people. I can’t remember, but I’m sure I was very, _very_ popular before volunteering for the project. Why else would I volunteer! I’m sure I was a hero, even…!”

The chicken merely stared at him, and Elias pursed his lips.

“ _Battery completely charged_.”

Elias stood up immediately as the solar panels beeped. He folded them and secured them into the metallic roof, and as he was about to go down the stairs, he remembered the camera on his pocket. He immediately felt guilty, because he had once again forgotten to record the log. He only did it once a month to inform of his progress, but it had been more than two months since his last one.

He shrugged and promised himself that he would do it the next day and took Gabby, going downstairs and beginning to seal every door and window manually, saving the energy of the automatic mode… Just in case. After finishing that, he took off his jacket, gloves and boots, and he went to his bed with the photographs he had found in the buildings. He turned on the projector with the movie he had been watching the night before, and started cutting out the different people from the photographs. Once they were all cut and divided into groups, he left them on his nightstand and focused on the movie. On the opposite wall, there was a couple. They were standing very close to each other, and the image then focused on the bottom half of their bodies. The man reached out until the back of his hand touched the woman’s, and very slowly, they laced their hands together as the man hugged the woman with his other arm, both leaning into the other…

Elias stopped the movie, sitting on the bed with a hand pressing the tent of his pants. He now remembered _why_ he had had to pause the movie the night before. Good thing toilet paper was something there was _definitely_ not shortage of in the facility.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Elias didn’t wake up as cheerful as the previous day. He spent a good half an hour in bed, staring at the ceiling and considering skipping today and not going out on his mission. When Gabby started clucking and pecking at the drawer in which Elias kept her grain, he sighed and got up. He opened the hatch to see through the thick glass that was one of the windows, and he saw that the sky was as clear as the day before, if not even more. So he couldn’t blame it on the weather. And so, he started his morning. He fed Gabby, and while the chicken ate, he took a shower, since today was shower day. That usually put him in a good mood, having in mind that he only showered every three or four days to save water _just in case_ , but today not even that cheered him up. After that, he had breakfast with the egg Gabby had laid two days ago, and that at least made him smile even if only for a moment.

When he went away on his mission, the rest of the morning went by exactly as it had started, and he regretted not having skipped the day; he went to the next quadrant, but it turned out to be almost empty. The few buildings there were held nothing but sand, and the only interesting object he found was pair of glasses; the right lens was broken, but a piece of the left one remained, so he tried them on and took them off immediately when he realized how bad he saw with them. They were junk, but he put them in a pocket and kept searching. By the time his watch beeped on his wrist, he had only a new photograph in his pocket along with the glasses, and those were all his findings today.

On the trip back to the facility, he put on some music, but turned it off when ‘ _Over the rainbow_ ’ started playing; he loved that song, but it made him feel sad sometimes, and it was the last thing he needed.

When he arrived home, he unfolded the panels and went with Gabby upstairs to eat dinner as always. That day, though, when he finished his energy bar, he realized he was in no hurry to go inside. He looked up at the sky, wondering once again how the Axiom would be doing up there… It had been so much time, Elias figured things would be different; society would have evolved… but how? Would people still be clinging to the idea of returning to Earth, of returning _home_? Would they even feel this as home anymore...?

Elias saw then something shining more brightly than usual in the sky, and he blinked and focused on it. On the very, _very_ good days, he could see some stars; he remembered one night when he was young, in which he had stayed on the roof of the facility to see the stars because that day the sky had been almost completely clear. By that time he had three chicks, and he had taken them all with him. He lay on his back, his arm under his head, and the chicks cheeping around him, climbing on his chest and tickling him until they settled around his head and neck. When the sun had completely set and he had seen the stars up in the sky, he had felt tears rolling onto his hairline. Despite the world being as broken as it was, there was still beauty.

But today the sky wasn’t _that_ clear, and he squinted, but couldn’t decide if it was a star or not. The light twinkled then, and Elias frowned, because he could see it clearly now… And did it also look a bit bigger than before, or was he imagining things…?

In that moment, the light in the sky shone brighter than before, brighter than anything Elias had seen, and he opened his eyes even more.

“Wow!” Elias said, standing up openmouthed.

The light only kept getting brighter and bigger, and Elias knew now that it was definitely _not_ a star in the sky; it looked like a… _ship_. He was paralyzed, staring at it as it kept falling and falling, and to Elias’ surprise, getting closer to where he was… Until it was really close to the ground and it disappeared out of his sight behind a dune of sand. A few seconds later, a column of smoke started riveting to the sky. Only then did Elias realize he had been clenching his fists, his heart hammering inside his chest. He let out a long breath he had been holding and looked around for Gabby. The chicken was sitting down and looking at Elias as if she were waiting for him to do _something_. And he had to, right?

“I have to…” he said out loud, and he scratched at his neck. “I mean, maybe… maybe it’s just a satellite or a piece of meteor…” Elias looked at the chicken again, and she clucked as she tilted her head. “But what if it isn’t…?”

Elias’ heart skipped a beat only at what he was implying. He didn’t even want to think it, and much less say it out loud, so he decided to act instead. He had to go investigate, and it couldn’t have fallen more than a few miles away from him, judging by the smoke. He looked up at the sun’s shape behind the veil of clouds, and he estimated that he still had less than three hours of daylight, so he had to be fast.

He folded the panels even though it hadn’t finished charging, took Gabby downstairs and took up his backpack of tools again.

“I’ll be back in a moment, Gabby!” Elias told the chicken as he closed the doors with the animal inside blinking at him.

Once outside again, Elias folded the LIFINDER solar panels as well, the car beeping as a protest for not being completely charged, and he got in. When he tried to turn it on and it started screeching, Elias swallowed the lump on his throat and tried it again.

“Come on… come on, _please_!”

He looked at the smoke column through the windshield and tried turning it on again, and after a couple of seconds it finally roared alive. Elias smiled shakily and stepped on the pedal.

As he followed and approached the smoke across the sand, he wondered what he would find there. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, his stomach somersaulting every time he thought about the _possibility_.

When he was close enough to see that the smoke was behind the nearest dune and a giant rock that stood above the sand, he turned the engine off and got out of the car. The rest of the way, he did on foot, since he didn’t know what he would find behind that rock… And finally, as he was approaching it, he heard… _a voice_.

“No, no, no, don’t do this to me…”

Elias gasped and leaned against the rock to take a look. And when he did, he couldn’t believe his eyes. Because in front of him was… a human being.

****

“No, no, don’t do this to me…”

Adam could _not_ believe his eyes.

He moved back from the left engine of the ship, which was most definitely broken. The column of black smoke was coming out of the back and going up into the air in spirals. He didn’t understand how something that was supposed to be unbreakable had failed like this… But of course, this could be a direct cause of _not_ having had it checked by an engineer before taking off. The ship had probably not been used in years, decades… But when he had gotten inside it, he knew what he was getting into. He knew the risks, and he had actually succeeded, after all; he _was_ on Earth.

Adam followed the smoke and looked up into the sky, and for a moment, he was mesmerized; there was a sky above him covered by clouds, there was sand under his feet and around him, as far as he could see… and far to his right, the shape of what looked like buildings, the structures where humans used to live…

He had studied the earth’s history enough to know that he must’ve landed in a desert. Everything was brown and it was _so_ hot, hotter than he had felt in his entire life…

In that moment he heard a sound to his left, and in a second, he reached for his belt, drew his gun and fired a single shot to the big rock that was only half covered inside the sand.

Adam stayed completely still as he saw the smoke from his gunshot dissipate, revealing a missing part on the rock.

“Don’t shoot, please!” a voice came from behind it.

Adam tilted his head in confusion, and when the voice owner revealed himself, he stared agape at… a human. An actual male human being.

Adam lowered his gun slowly, observing the form in front of him: the man was a bit taller than Adam; his build was broader than his, too. The skin was darker, and he seemed older than Adam. He was wearing very strange and colorful clothes: black pants, a worn out white undershirt and a _very_ yellow coat over it… And on his head, surrounded by a disheveled mop of curls almost the same color as the sand, what looked like a pair of strange glasses. The man’s face was as strange as his clothes, because he had a mustache and what appeared like a genetic imperfection on his upper lip. But Adam couldn’t have cared less about how strange the imperfect human looked… because it _was_ a human.

“You… You’re a person,” Adam said, completely lowering his gun, and he felt his lips stretching in a small smile, so he turned around as he felt his heart beating quickly, trying to get a hold of himself. “I knew it couldn’t be just… wasteland! I knew it…”

Adam turned around again and saw the man closer than before. In fact, so close, that he was at arm’s length. The mustached man suddenly dropped to his knees in front of Adam and reached out to him… to _touch_ him. Adam quickly moved back and raised his gun to the man at the same time, the blue light on the cannon indicating it ready to shoot.

The man went wide-eyed at the sight of the gun pointing at his head, but he still had half a smile on his lips.

“You- You are… You-” the man choked with a sob, and suddenly bent in half and collapsed on the ground.

Adam observed as the man’s back shook… If it weren’t because it couldn’t be, Adam would’ve sworn the man was crying. But how could he be, when he was a stranger he was _just_ seeing for the first time? Crying was a weakness, something a person shouldn’t do in front of another... And yet, Adam wished in that moment _he_ could cry, because he was so happy at the discovery…

“My… name is Adam, human. I come from the Axiom-” he started saying, lowering the gun once again. The man lifted his head at that.

“The Axiom!” the man repeated, sniffling and running the back of his hand under his nose.

“Yes. The Axiom is a-”

“I know the Axiom!” the man said, and he finally stood up with difficulty. Adam stared at the few grains of sand that were stuck to the man’s forehead. “I knew you guys would come some day, I knew it! But I thought… Never mind. You are here to check on the project, right?”

Adam blinked and tilted his head, looking into his eyes again.

“The… project?”

“The RE-Life Project, of course!”

In that moment, Adam considered carefully how to proceed. He had no idea what the man was talking about, but he probably would need him. His ship was broken, and maybe this man could lead him to his tribe or however the humans who apparently _did_ populate the earth lived now. Lying was wrong, but Adam definitely didn’t want to die right after having made this amazing discovery. He _must_ survive and fix his ship to return to the Axiom. Everyone needed to know that the earth wasn’t completely dead, as they had believed for so long.

“Of… of course,” Adam said carefully.

The man smiled widely then, and he stood up with both hands pointing upwards as he laughed and said ‘ _yes_ ’ repeatedly. Adam stepped back at such display, and he waited as the man did a sort of dance.

When he finally stopped and focused back on Adam, he smiled again, breathless.

“My name is Elias,” he said, extending his hand in the space between them. Adam tightened the grip on his gun, but didn’t raise it that time. He merely looked from the hand to the man named Elias’ face, and waited until he lowered the hand again, pursing his lips. “The facility is close; I can take you in my LIFINDER.”

“My ship,” Adam said, looking at the broken engine. “I need to fix my ship.”

“Oh, I will help you fix it!” the man said enthusiastically. “But not now, of course, it’s almost nighttime and soon it will be too cold to stay out.”

Adam wondered how could it be too cold, when in this moment it was _so_ hot. He wondered if the man’s body would work differently than Adam’s, having accustomed to this heat and he perceived the weather colder than him. But whatever the reason, Adam nodded.

“Okay. Let’s go to your…”

“Facility,” Elias finished for him.

Adam kept the gun on his belt and stood in front of the man, waiting for him to lead the way.

“Oh, you don’t have… I don’t know. A backpack? Some clothes?” Elias asked, and Adam looked at the ship out of the corner of his eye.

Adam couldn’t reveal the real reason why he was here with nothing else except a ship and what he was wearing… So he simply shook his head.

“Oh, it’s alright, there are clothes in the facility! Some were used by my previous brothers, but others are good as new, and obviously not all of them fit me. Not because I don’t have a normal body, I do! But, I mean, look at you, you’re more slender than I am; I have muscles and I’m stronger-”

Adam frowned at the man’s incessant talk. Despite having many questions about everything the man was saying, he cleared his throat.

“E- Elias?” he called, and the man stopped immediately. “You said we couldn’t stay here, so shouldn’t we leave?”

“Oh, yes, of course,” he said, and started turning around, but he suddenly stopped and looked at Adam again. “But for future conversations, please don’t interrupt me. Interrupting is very rude, and I don’t like being interrupted when I’m talking. I mean, it’s not like I’ve ever been interrupted before but-”

That time, Elias seemed to notice by himself Adam’s confused expression, because he stopped and nodded towards the rock in which he had hidden before.

“Follow me, Adam.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> \----
> 
> @starkaryen; 
> 
> All information + links about my writing are [here](https://about.me/mizumohno).
> 
> Say hello to me @ [twitter](https://twitter.com/mizumohno) and [tumblr](http://starkaryen.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
>  
> 
> @FlyingRotten
> 
> Here's my @ [tumblr](camilleflyingrotten.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/camillecailloux) :D


End file.
